


长崎之钟/Bells of Nagasaki

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 希/腊发现那横亘在两国之间贯穿历史的羁绊并未像他所想象的那般易碎。主题为WW2后的重逢，希日。





	长崎之钟/Bells of Nagasaki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bells of Nagasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516179) by katjedi. 

> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7292737/1/Bells-of-Nagasaki
> 
> Author: katjedi
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Genre: Romance/Friendship
> 
> 翻译已取得授权。BoN是米家同人圈希腊x日本CP殿堂级作品。原文对于历史和剧情的处理可谓是浑然天成的完美融合，引用史政文化梗极多，但一点生硬之感也没有。
> 
> 原文为日语的地方以加粗表示，原文为希腊语的地方以下划线表示。

长崎之钟/Bells of Nagasaki

1922

他张开双眼，在努力摆脱最后一点渴睡的倦意的同时，方才梦境的碎片仍然缠绵地停留在他脑海中的至深处。本田菊坐在他身边，双腿整齐地蜷在一处，那样子像极了一只藏起爪子御寒的猫。一本打开的书摊在他的一边膝上，另一条腿上则缩着一只团成小球的幼猫。

海格力斯发自内心地露出微笑，默不作声地看着本田菊的胸膛随着他的呼吸柔缓地一起一伏，脑袋因为白日的这一个小盹而逐渐垂了下去，乌黑的发丝有几缕滑下来，覆在他的眼前。

他们成为朋友已经有很长一段时间了。

他慢悠悠地用手肘托住脑袋，懒洋洋地眺望着一望无际的地中海，暖融融的阳光轻抚他的面颊。蓝色的海岸线边排着一列白色游船，从上面垂下几星钓鱼竿上系着的浮标，像微不足道的玩具一样啄吻着海面。从远方的山丘上传来了悠远的敲钟声，与此同时他感觉到肩上突然增加了一点细微的重量。移过目光，本田菊的眼眸仍然阖着，显然还在梦中，海格力斯的嘴角又弯起一丝不易察觉的弧度，太阳的光辉已经下滑到了他的胸前。

他们成为朋友已经有很长一段时间了，海格力斯对此很满意。

1940年10月

川流长逝水，岁月去悠哉。每日重复的单调的潮涨潮落之下，却也有掌控不住的暗流悄然涌现，浪潮接踵而至，猛烈地搅拌着、扭曲着堤岸。混沌随即吞噬了整个世界。只要战神阿瑞斯在男人们的耳旁、心上一声兴奋的低语，允他们以权力和统治世界的愿景，他们便激动地上蹿下跳，全然不顾那样的许诺纯粹只是镜中之月、水中之花，抑或阿瑞斯给他们的奖赏最终也不过只是兄弟阋墙与自取灭亡。

或许是出于眼羡，又或许是因为生存的需求，费里西安诺占领了他的全境，拼尽全力希望能够证明他的价值。海格力斯非常理解他的心情，但这并不能说明他对此很赞成。

不自由，毋宁死。他对费里西安诺说，我们只服从于我们自己，绝不会成为他人的奴隶。

本田菊是费里西安诺的朋友——当然他同时也是许多欧洲国家的朋友。但海格力斯并不是很明白除了结为友人之外，在这一团混乱的局势中，本田究竟还为他的朋友们做过些什么——这一点本田自己清楚吗？再一次，海格力斯找到了一件他无法赞同的事。 

1941年12月

“失礼了。”

本田菊的脸，或者应该直接称之为一张面具，毫无表情，其上只有冷漠与僵硬。海格力斯并未让自己掩饰在见到这样一张脸时露出生涩的苦笑。然而本田菊的眼睛里，却盛着和脸上的波澜不惊相对的东西——海格力斯读出来在那之中有一阵喷薄待发的风暴，声势浩大，几欲撞破它的禁锢逃出生天。但本田使尽浑身上下所有的风度，总算一次次把它镇压了下去。他微低着头，一方面做出了放低的道歉姿态，一方面又能确保他的目光始终能牢牢锁定在面前的男人身上，不会断了他们间的眼神交流。

“我不能再给你目前正在做的事情哪怕一丁点儿支持了。”他轻轻地说，声线里带着些许懊悔。

“……我了解了。”本田菊别过脸看向远处，他的双肩一下绷紧了，“那么我猜我们之间也没有什么可以说的了。”

海格力斯依然凝视着他。本田不得不更加努力地维持着冷漠而镇定的表情。

“你在生气。”

这并不是一个问句。

“我……呃，”本田菊的表情有一瞬的动摇，但他仅用一秒就再次使神态恢复到原本的平静无波，直截了当地反驳道：

“我没生气。”

他衷心希望海格力斯不要再像现在这样望着他，那眼神就好像在说：我知道你的脑子里现在思绪万千乱作一团；我知道你因为我的话，和我所下的决心感到既失望，又愤怒，甚至还有种被背叛了的感觉。虽然，就连本田菊自己也没法准确解释为什么他的内心此刻会五味杂陈。此情此景下，他本就没有对海格力斯抱有过任何更多的期待。所以究竟是因为什么缘故，他在听到这个消息时心如刀绞？本田菊仍然固执地向自己重复，这些细枝末节根本无关紧要。

“我很抱歉，但在你选择继续沿着这条路走下去时，我无法做到就只是站在那儿，事不关己地袖手旁观。”

“作为称职的朋友，您不应如此不加思考，鲁莽地指责我的决定。”

“作为称职的朋友，我应该忠告你你现在的决定是错误的，而不是替你掩盖它或者假装为你歌功颂德。战争并不是什么值得夸耀的东西，菊。”

这一次，为了继续维持住那副已变得脆弱不堪的冷静表情，本田尽了比他想象中要来的更多的努力，他站直身，脚跟在地上转了半圈，脸冲着门的方向。仿佛是为了平复自己的心情，他停顿了一会，却始终没有回过头。

“我不需要您的忠告，当然，也不需要任何您的领土。”他简短地回复，努力让声线中不要透露出挣扎或痛苦的味道。

这话很伤人，但海格力斯却不以为然——他了解这种程度的尖刻，杀伤力仅如暴怒的猫爪，这个他经历的太多了。不仅如此，海格力斯也能读出本田菊真正的心境，他实际上对于这份肆虐在自己胸腔中，对于权力烈火般凶猛的野心并非能真正理解透彻，还是充满困惑。但这些都比不上最重要的一点，那就是海格力斯明白，对于不断膨胀的野心与自身的犹豫的激烈碰撞，还有对于自己的软弱会被别人觉察到的可能性，对于这一切的一切，本田菊都充满恐惧。不仅如此，他同时也在害怕自己将会孤单一人……

海格力斯险些，险些顺从了自己伸出手去，给予本田菊一点安抚的渴望……就差那么一点儿，但最终他没有那么做。他只是安静地目送着本田走出他的视线范围，理智占了上风，让他最终连一个字儿都没有透露，即便他的情感渴求的是另一个完全相反的极端。国家们无法决定自己的命运，尤其是当一场蓄势待发的战争骤然而至时。

“Αντίο，Αγαπητέ μου.”

再会，吾爱。

1945年8月9日 

如果说世界上一旦有什么事能让他的家人重新欢聚，满足他的思念之情，那么隆都会毫不犹豫地立刻去做，不太平的日子最难过，哪里都弥漫着硝烟的气息，充斥着最新的战报和前线士兵的传奇故事，还有密集的炮火与轰炸，永无止境。为此，他们夫妇俩一致同意，把孩子们送到乡下暂避。

这真的是最好的选择。

孩子们在乡下有更多的机会看到蓝天，有更多的机会呼吸微冷但却新鲜的空气，有更多的机会……享受自由。他们有机会享受到一切现在在城市里日益稀缺的资源，最重要的一点是，在乡下他们是安全的。

现在是早上，隆跺了跺脚以除掉鞋底上沾的秽物，方便继续前行。远处传来大教堂悠远的钟鸣声，他看了眼腕表上的时间。像往常一样和妻子告别之后，隆走在上班的路上，走到一半，他停下来，突然记起他的午饭落在了家里，他怎么竟会如此马虎！隆于是走回家去拿他的便当。

于是这天早上，他再一次见到了绿。她温柔的笑着，作势责备他偶然的小健忘，并且提醒他如果动作再不快些，那么他就要迟到了。

隆轻轻笑了，用手擦了擦脸，边点头边连声应道：“是、是，知道啦。”，还举起手中的便当盒在她眼前晃了晃，以示这回自己可有好好记住了。

“再见了。”

“再见了。”

这个宁静的清晨，距离这一刻三小时又两分钟过后——

——一道刺眼夺目的光芒后紧接着的是一声震耳欲聋的爆响，教堂的钟从此哑了，整座城市顷刻间化为废墟，熊熊大火在断壁残垣间经久不熄。

“再见了。”

“永别了。”

……さよなら。

1945年8月15日

收音机里的声音毫无起伏地读着新闻，但在听到这则新闻时，海格力斯感到自己的心碎成了两半。但他并没有说什么，沉默地将一只软和的猫紧紧搂在怀中。猫儿明亮的琥珀色大眼睛瞧着他，目光犀利如刀，她温柔地舔着他的耳朵，以此来安慰他。

外面的街道上，与此同时，人群仍然在兴奋地宣泄情绪，尖声大叫着。

2005年6月

他扯开衬衫上的领带，用手胡乱地在头上抹了一把，充满敬畏心理地抬眼望向远处。东京真是个蓬勃发展的城市，街道的每一个角落都洋溢着活力与喧嚣。这里既有古老的繁文缛节，也充满当代追求的独立个性，两种截然不同的思想随处擦出不和谐的火花，却又在每个小细节上古怪地融合在了一起。

到处都有年轻人。女孩儿们统一穿着火辣的超短裙，化着精致的妆容。男孩子们虽然身着校服，发型却很新潮，脑袋上别着无数的小夹子，每一两个凑在一起，固定住他们脑袋上的一撮毛。

西装革履的成年男女则步伐匆匆，在街道上往来不绝地穿行，组成一道奔流不息的潮水，和包裹着他们所有人的这片大海中的波涛一样，作息规律，生生不息。

“久未致以问候，惶恐不尽，万分抱歉。”

海格力斯一时被眼前车水马龙的繁华景象吸引去了全部注意力，他几乎没有听到从身旁传来的这一个温和的声音。他缓缓移开视线，从五光十色的城市灯火，转而看向右侧近在咫尺的地方站立着的那个身影。

“日本。”海格力斯简短地问好，花了点工夫才想起来这就是他现在待的地方，微微颔首。本田菊回以一个微笑，浅一鞠躬。

“希腊先生。”本田菊端详着希腊人的表情，谨慎地开口。而海格力斯正渴望着能用自己的手，触摸眼前的这副杰作——本田菊那精致的五官，最终他还是没有付诸实施。作为回应，他转而微微一笑，友好地面对着他，友谊的温暖在他眼中闪耀。

“好久不见了。”

“啊，是的。”

“我一直没有料到原来东京的夜景如此迷人，直到刚刚。”

“确实是这样。”

“……你愿意带我四处转转吗？我想更多地游览你的家。”

你愿意再次让我踏入你的心吗？我希望我们能再一次成为朋友。

在经过了这些年漫长的分离时光，和所有这一切伤痛与苦闷以及战争中所受的创伤之后，对于本田菊的心境，海格力斯一无所知。不仅如此，对于他们今后的关系，他也同样茫然无措。但是最终，他还是决定了跨出这试探性的一步……他希望如此，是否本田菊的内心里也正默默地渴望着呢？

海格力斯期盼着，等待着，胸腔里的心脏如擂鼓般剧烈跳动着。本田菊并未立即给出回复，他的表情依旧波澜不惊，敛着眼，令人难以看清他内心的悸动。

沉默只在一瞬间，但世界都为此而屏住呼吸静静等待着，直到——

“您不嫌弃的话，海格力斯先生。”

本田菊再次深鞠一躬，他的脸颊上泛着可疑的绯红，微妙地暗示着他的内心所想。与此同时，海格力斯觉得内心中的世界冰释雪融，春回大地。

当本田菊整个身子蜷在他怀中时，海格力斯感到，胸前被对方温热呼吸所扫过的地方，就好像被一条悠缓的暖流沁润而过。他不愿思考，也不愿仔细深究这目前的一切，他只希望，也只能感觉到本田呼出的热气渗进他的耳后，还有那苍白皮肤上散发出的滚烫温度，在他嘴唇亲吻过的每一寸皮肤上，都沾染上了细密的汗珠。除了漫无边际的感触之外，他的大脑再不能为其他理智服务一分一秒。他放纵自己沉溺在感官的世界中，尽情感受两具躯体与两处心灵的紧密结合与温存纠缠。海格力斯不知这疯狂从何而起，也不知道他们是什么时候结束这一切的。

他听见本田因为情欲而难以抑制的喘息，感到自己的手指深深陷进了对方那正灼烧着的肌肤中，随之而来的，是两人颤抖着在快感的云端释放出来。海格力斯已经不计后果了。他们二人一句话也没有说，此时确已无声胜有声——他们彼此了解，心灵相通，足矣。没过一会儿，本田菊慢慢地凑了过来，靠在海格力斯的怀中，疲倦地闭上了眼睛，这让希腊人不禁微笑了起来。他感到自己的至爱又回来了，而海格力斯对此很满意。

2011年8月

和煦的微风轻轻吹过，银杏树叶打了个旋儿，悠哉悠哉地向着一望无际的蓝天飘去。海格力斯望着凋落的叶子们，好像在欣赏一场舞蹈——树叶在通了灵性的风的指引下，做出各种优美的姿态，往上是光明的生，往下是黑暗的死，它们就旋回于这生死之间——思考到这，他不禁微微叹息。从那之后究竟又过去了多少年呢？五十？七十？或者甚至一百年？作为国家之一，他很幸运（或者说非常不幸）地活过了漫长的年月，这使他对时间经常忘记了概念。

他依旧安静地看着天空，然后，他感到本田靠近了他。

“您在想什么？”

海格力斯没有马上回答他。

“我想了很多事情，”最后，他答道，“比如说，关于这个世界，关于那场战争还有之后发生的很多事情，关于人们之间斩不断的情谊，和羁绊，不管那究竟是一种好的，还是坏的联系……”

他从天上移开目光，转眼看向他的朋友：“也想了关于你和我的……当然更多是关于你的……”

闻言，本田菊脸红了，但是，他的嘴角极微小地，弯起了一个让人不易察觉的弧度。

教堂的钟在此时开始鸣响，辽远的钟声随风在空气中一路传来。本田菊转过身，缓缓地沿着一条小径走下去。海格力斯慢悠悠地跟在他身后，但没过多久就赶上了他，同他并肩而行。他们彼此间一言不发地穿过公园，途经密密麻麻地矗立着的纪念碑，碑前堆放着来自世界各地友好人士的赠礼，所有的希望与愿景都寄托在这一把刻刀上，深深地凝结为了一尊雕塑。

守护，友谊，与生命。

还有希望。

以及和平。

海格力斯明白，永久的和平与他和本田之间的感情将永不再次出现裂痕，这样的想法非常天真。在他漫长的生命中，他曾目睹过了足够多的反面案例，但当本田菊在半路上停下来，转头望向他时，在那双眼中他读出了无言的承诺。他感到自己的内心微微一动，于是，他对那承诺回以微笑。

再也不会犯下同样的错误了。

他们无法保证自己的未来，但至少现在……至少现在，他们再次成为了亲密无间的朋友——也许甚至，他们的关系更进一步——互相之间对彼此都有着从未说出口的承诺，和深藏心底的愿望。而这些，就足以让海格力斯对他们的未来有着美好的期待，

远处，和平钟悠然长鸣。

-télos-

作者的补充：

-希腊和日本初次建交是在1899年，建交后始终保持紧密的合作关系，唯一一次关系恶化是在二战期间。

-1940年，墨索里尼出于对希特勒在欧洲连战连胜的嫉妒心理，以及重振意大利军事雄风的需要进攻希腊。希腊军队进行了反击，并且成功地迫使意大利军队撤退，最终意军不得不求助于德国来征服希腊。

-“不自由，毋宁死。”（Ελευθερία ή Θάνατος）是希腊的国家格言，在今天仍然被作为正式的格言使用。对于墨索里尼占领希腊全境的野心，希腊人的回答是“Όχι”，也就是希腊语的“不”。

-“这一点本田自己清楚吗？”——这一句的梗来源自从明治维新开始一直到二次大战为止，整个近代化历程中日本始终在寻找自我认同感。原子弹落下后，希腊大使馆向广岛和平纪念公园捐赠了一座和平钟，钟上用希腊文（以及日文和梵文）引刻了一句古希腊箴言“一己之修明”（了解你自己）。

-文末那圈和平纪念碑位于长崎和平公园，所有的雕塑和纪念碑都是由来自世界各地的人们捐赠的。虽然维基上没有专门条目，不过事实上希腊捐赠了一座“誓约之焰”：“此焰之火永不熄，以示这一长崎将成为世界上最后一个遭到核袭击的城市，核战争永不爆发，世界上将不会再有任何一个人死于核袭击的誓约永存。”

-永井隆医生与他的夫人永井绿是真实存在的人物，二战期间他们居住在长崎。文中的那个场景来自永井关于核爆当日的回忆。他从爆炸中幸存下来，但很不幸的是，他的夫人没有。:(

-虽然永井医生因爆炸后的辐射而患上了白血病，但他仍然坚持照顾他的病人们。他还写作了一系列有关受到精神创伤后的康复的书籍，在其中一本书《长崎之钟》中，他记述了自己在长崎核爆当日的经历。这篇同人的标题也是来源于此。

-我在写这篇同人以及最终摁下发表键的过程中的BGM是《A Small Measure of Peace》。

-我必须得说，当我把这玩意丢到网上并且在那之后重写了里面的一些段落之后，我发现自己特别喜欢这篇文。它表达出了所有我想表达的东西——历史，情感，当然还有猫控组3我希望你在读完之后也能像我一样喜欢它！:)

*稍微皮了一下的地方：“川流长逝水，岁月去悠哉”的原文是“Slowly, slowly, the seasons change like the ebb and flow of the sea.”，译文引用了春道列树的和歌，是不靠谱的翻译实践请不要模仿。


End file.
